Thanks for being a brat
by SwanQueen2603
Summary: [AU - OS] Quand une seule petite faute de la part d'Emma, peut finalement sauver la vie de la personne à qui elle tient le plus...


Thanks for being a brat.

\- 'Ginaaaaaa ! _Appelai-je du bas des escaliers._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore, Miss Swan ? _Me répondit-elle._

\- Houla… T'es énervée ? _Riais-je_ _en l'entendant prononcer ce surnom_.

\- Non, _commen_ _ce_ _-t-elle en descendant_ , mais tu sais bien que je déteste que tu m'appelles ainsi.

\- Ouais, ouais… Je sais que, secrètement, tu adooooores ça !

\- Emma… _Souffl_ _e_ _-t-elle en secouant la tête_. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Tu m'amènes au boulot ?

\- Ah non ! On en avait parlé hier, je ne peux pas t'emmener aujourd'hui.

\- Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! C'est vraiment trop nul de prendre le bus

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas rouler dans un fossé, Emma.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas rouler dans un fossé, _répétai-je en me moquant de ma femme._

\- Mon Dieu… J'ai épousé un enfant, _se pla_ _int_ _Regina_.

\- Eh oui ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oh que oui… Et j'espère que ça va arriver bientôt !

\- Arrête, c'est morbide ce que tu dis là, _protestai-je en grimaçant._

\- Va travailler, Emma. Tu vas louper le bus.

Je l'embrasse rapidement, mets mon sac sur le dos et sors dans l'allée. En arrivant à l'arrêt, je vois le bus au loin. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi alors il se met à ralentir, et, au lieu de me préparer pour monter dedans, je lui fais signe de continuer sa route.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, mais… Quelque chose en moi me disait : « Non, tu dois être conduite au travail aujourd'hui. ».

Alors, je retourne à la maison pour trouver Regina qui allait partir, et je lui dis :

\- Maintenant, tu es obligée de m'amener au travail.

\- Pardon ? _S'énerve-t-elle_. Tu te moques de moi, Emma ?

\- Nop.

\- Tu as loupé le bus ?

\- Yup.

\- Intentionnellement ?

\- Yup, _répétai-je._

Elle n'enchaîne pas, au lieu de ça, elle monte dans la voiture.

Eh merde… Elle est vraiment en colère. Je peux le voir à la petite veine qui vient de faire son apparition sur son front, la veine qui n'apparaît que lorsqu'elle est triste ou… En colère. Bien évidemment.

Je monte à ses côtés, et j'attends. J'attends ses réprimandes.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, Emma ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu avais promis que dès que je ne pourrais pas t'amener le matin, tu prendrais le bus.

\- Je sais ! Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant !

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es en ce moment, Emma. Une gamine, bon sang ! Je sais que tu prends la vie comme si tout allait bien, que rien a de l'importance, mais… Mais il faut que tu apprennes à faire attention à ce que tu fais ! Car tes actions ont des conséquences sur la vie des autres !

\- Je sais, j'ai plus 15 ans ! _Je vois bien qu'elle est énervée, mais je me braque quand même_. J'en ai 26, je te rappelle !

\- Alors, agis comme tel !

Je ne lui réponds pas, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'énerver à mon tour parce que je sais que je suis en tord. Regina ne rajoute rien d'autre, mais je la sens ruminer dans son coin.

On arrive rapidement à mon travail, j'ouvre la portière, mais Regina me retient par le bras :

\- Si jamais je loupe ce rendez-vous au centre-ville à cause de toi, prépare toi à dormir sur le canapé. Si jamais je le loupe, tu es morte.

Je sais qu'elle exagère, alors je sors finalement de la voiture, et la regarde s'éloigner.

\- Fais chier ! _Criais-je._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Swan ? T'as encore fait une connerie avec ta femme ?

\- Ouais… Salut Booth.

\- Allez, viens ! _M'invite-t-il_. Explique-moi tout.

On marche côté à côté pour rejoindre nos bureaux respectifs, je lui raconte la scène de ce matin et August ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- J'espère que ton canapé est confortable !

\- Nop… J'ai merdé… Mais j'avais pas envie de prendre le bus.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, blondie.

\- Je sais, j'ai merdé, merci de me le rappeler Booth.

Alors qu'on va pour s'asseoir à nos bureaux, le patron rentre dans l'open-space avec un air… Disons… Grave. Je dirais même funeste. Je regarde August qui, lui aussi, n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Notre patron n'est peut-être pas le plus sympa du monde, mais il a toujours l'air chaleureux. En toutes circonstances. Mais là…

\- Nous sommes attaqués, _dit-il en nous regardant tous un par un_. Quelqu'un vient de frapper les tours jumelles.

Je me lève de ma chaise, regarde autour de moi et… Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette information. D'après ma femme, je suis une gamine, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, mon cerveau ordonne à ma bouche de faire la seule chose que je sais faire : rire. Mon boss me regarde alors fixement, et me dit :

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment drôle, Swan. Toutes ces personnes sont mortes.

Et c'est à ce moment là que mon cerveau assemble ce qu'il essayait de comprendre depuis déjà quelques secondes.

Ma femme a un rendez-vous à 8h30. A son nouveau travail. Au 75e étage de la tour Nord.

La tour qui est en flamme.

A ce moment précis, tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est que la dernière chose que m'a dite Regina était que j'étais morte si elle manquait ce rendez-vous.

Et soudainement, cette pensée est rattrapée par le son de mon Nokia. Je le sors de ma poche et prends l'appel. Cette voix vient au téléphone, et elle me dit trois choses.

Elle me dit : « Je vais bien. »

« Je viens te chercher. »

« Je dois raccrocher, ils ont besoin du service. »

Une heure plus tard, ma femme arrive à mon bureau. Ma femme est une femme confiante, qui se tient droite… Mais, là, maintenant, elle a l'air petit et pâle.

Elle m'amène jusqu'à sa voiture, elle ouvre la portière et elle me met, physiquement, dans la voiture. Elle attrape la ceinture de sécurité et elle m'attache… Comme si elle essayait de me protéger.

Elle monte dans la voiture, elle s'assied et elle met sa main gauche sur le volant… Et elle m'attrape la main dans sa main droite… Et on conduit ainsi pendant une demi-heure sur le chemin de la maison. Dans le silence total.

On arrive dans notre allée, elle éteint le moteur de la voiture, et elle me dit :

\- Tu m'as fait être en retard, alors j'ai annulé le meeting. Je suis allé au travail à Brooklyn à la place.

_.-._.-._

Regina ne peut pas parler du 11 septembre. Elle a perdu tellement d'amis.

Mais, chaque année, elle m'appelle et elle me dit :

\- Merci d'être une gamine.

* * *

J'ai écrit cet OS en une après-midi, c'est pourquoi il est vraiment très court. Je suis tombée sur une vidéo d'une femme qui racontait comment son irresponsabilité d'adolescente avait finalement sauvé son père de l'attentat du 11 septembre. J'ai pleuré en voyant cette vidéo, et j'ai directement pensé à en faire une histoire SQ. Ce titre « Thanks for being a brat » est la phrase que ce père répète tous les ans à sa fille, le 11 septembre, depuis l'attentat. J'ai trouvé l'histoire magnifique, alors j'espère que j'aurai réussi à faire passer l'émotion qu'il y avait dans la vidéo. J'ai un petit peu brodé autour bien sûr, car ça reste un OS, mais la base et les dialogues viennent quasiment tous de la vidéo.


End file.
